Exactly What Happened In "Happy Death-day"?
by Nova-chan
Summary: Xelloss: Don't you wanna know??


Exactly What Happened In "Happy Death-Day"  
  
Nova-chan: Hi!  
  
Xelloss: Greetings from the underworld, over-world, middle-world, taco- world, telephone-world, thumbprint-world, bandaid-world-  
  
Nova-chan: Enough, you silly thing!  
  
Xelloss: .one more?  
  
Nova-chan: One more.  
  
Xelloss: And hot air balloon world!!  
  
Nova-chan: .oh-kay! We are here to discuss something that everyone wants to know.  
  
Xelloss: What color underwear Zelgadis has on today!!  
  
Nova-chan: No. We are-  
  
Xelloss: (spins a giant wheel with different colors on it) Spin! Spin! Spin! (wheel stops) Today Zelgadis' underwear is.pink?  
  
Zelgadis: All I ask is to be left out of one of these little conferences you pull together. I should have known this wouldn't be any different.  
  
Xelloss: (walks behind Zelgadis who is leaving)  
  
Zelgadis: What??  
  
Xelloss: Nothing, nothing.  
  
Zelgadis: (growls and walks away)  
  
Xelloss: I do this for you, Filia. ATTACK!!  
  
  
  
Xelloss tackles Zelgadis and tries to see what color his underwear is.  
  
  
  
Zelgadis: STOP IT, YOU FRUITCAKE!!!  
  
Xelloss: NO!! I MUST SEE THE TRUTH!!  
  
Nova-chan: (sigh) Guards?  
  
Guard 1: Yes, Miss Nova?  
  
Nova-chan: (points to the brawl)  
  
Guard 1: Right away.  
  
The guard pulls the two apart and throws Zelgadis into the elevator.  
  
Xelloss: NOOOOO!!  
  
Zelgadis: (sticks out his tongue) Nyah! Try to see it now!! (doors close)  
  
Xelloss: I know! I'll just teleport into the elevator with him. He'll have no escape from-  
  
Nova-chan: Have you forgotten that I'm paying you??  
  
Xelloss: Oh yeah! (turns to audience) I get a chocolate bunny per minute!  
  
Nova-chan: Now we're here to discuss what happened at the end of my fanfic, 'Happy Death-day.' If you'll recall.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello all! Why the long faces, eh?" a voice calls from behind us.  
  
I look to the casket to see Mr. Xelloss climbing out of it.  
  
Miss Lina gasps. "Xelloss? What the heck do you think you're doing?"  
  
Before he can answer, another voice says, "I smell chicken! For real this time!"  
  
That voice can only belong to one person.  
  
"Gourry!!" Miss Lina shrieks, tackling him to the ground and hugging him. "What happened???"  
  
"Gee.I dunno!" he answers, in his usual manner.  
  
Miss Lina sweatdrops, then looks glaringly at Mr. Xelloss, as do I and Miss Filia.  
  
"Xelloss," Miss Filia growls. "What did you do?????"  
  
"Well, it's hard to explain, but to put it simply, sore wa himitsu-ack!" Mr. Xelloss is cut off by Miss Lina's hand wrapping around his throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Xelloss: (claps) A lovely little enigma.  
  
Nova-chan: Thank-you, I thought so.  
  
Xelloss: And I'm sure everyone is wondering just what happened! Was it a body switch? Was it a special healing spell? Was it a time-travelling thingie? Who knows?  
  
Nova-chan: You do!  
  
Xelloss: Me??  
  
Nova-chan: Yes, that's why I've brought you here. To explain.  
  
Xelloss: .I thought you knew what happened, Nova-chan.  
  
Nova-chan: Um.I don't.  
  
Xelloss: .  
  
Nova-chan: .  
  
Gourry: I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!  
  
Nova-chan: What? WHAT???  
  
Gourry: As Xelloss teleported away, he merely made himself invisible. He placed a hologram on the surroundings, and using his knowledge of the future, teleported me to safety. At the funeral, he cast yet another hologram, and waited for the right moment to reveal himself. When he felt it was right, he put me in his place, and hopped into the coffin, so he could appear to come out of it, thus playing another dying joke on everyone.  
  
NoV&Xel: (are speechless)  
  
Gourry: I know. Astounding, huh?  
  
Xelloss: Do I have knowledge of the future??  
  
Nova-chan: .I do not know. Do you?  
  
Xelloss: Hmm.I'll try it. (concentrates) Nope!  
  
Gourry: In the fic you did!!  
  
Xelloss: Oh, of course. The fic. Heh.  
  
Nova-chan: Well, that was unexpected!! (laughs nervously)  
  
Gourry: I smell chicken!!  
  
Xelloss: Do you smell what the rock is cooking??  
  
Zelgadis: I take offense on that!! (flips a pancake over the griddle)  
  
Nova-chan: Ohhhh-kay, time to end this!  
  
Xelloss: This is Xelloss, saying, happy death-day to you, baby.  
  
Nova-chan: This is NoV saying, I hate school!!  
  
Zelgadis: This is Zelgadis saying, I am not a rock! I am a swordsman, brave and strong, tireless and abstruse.  
  
Gourry: And this is me, saying, eat unicorn and rainbow ice cream!!! 


End file.
